The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a capacitor.
As the integration density of a semiconductor device increases, different methods for forming capacitors using various structures or materials have been developed to increase capacitance. For example, to address increasing demands for enhanced capacitance capacitors, cylindrical or pillar capacitors have been proposed.
Due to growing demands for higher density, smaller dimension semiconductor devices, aspect ratios tend to increase. Thus, when an opening for forming a capacitor is formed, it may be difficult to deliver sufficient energy to a bottom of an etched surface. As such, a width may decrease toward the lower portion of the opening. Furthermore, when the lower width of the opening is increased so as to provide a sufficient contact area with a bottom plug, an upper width of the opening will also generally increase, which may cause a short circuit between adjacent gates.